Before Sunrise
by ragingscooter
Summary: Can you fall in love in just a few hours? What if all you had were those few hours? That is all the time Finn and Quinn have as they approach the sunrise deadline. AU Fuinn inspired by the film Before Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I thought of this while I was working on New Haven. I don't own Glee or the movie Before Sunrise but it would be nice if I did.

Before Sunrise

Late afternoon June 16th on a train heading towards Paris

Finn's pov

Finn woke to the hum of the train; he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He liked riding the train he decided as he watched the scenery fly by. He had been riding trains throughout Europe for the last couple of weeks. He had seen a lot in the short time but it had blurred together, the places that he had so been looking forward to seeing didn't excite him the way they should, he knew that his heart was not in it.

One of the perks of riding the train was the people watching opportunities. He looked around the passenger car and watched the other people as they moved around, there was an older couple that seemed to be arguing but since it was in French he had no idea what they were saying. An old man was snoring in the sit across the aisle form him. There was a young man about his age with a large reddish afro talking loudly and that from what Finn could make out he sounded German. He was blocking the path of what looked like a young woman, he could only see her from the back but it didn't look like the woman was interested in what afro-man was saying. Finn watched as the woman tried in vain to get around her unwanted admirer. Getting up from his seat Finn strode over to the young woman and stood beside her.

"Honey our seats are over here." Finn said as he gestured to where he was sitting before. Afro-man took in Finn's 6 foot 3 inch stature and backed off. Finn turned his attention to the young woman and for the first time really looked at her, she was stunning no wonder the guy had been so persistent. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to just above her shoulders and had the most amazing hazel eyes. She looked to be about his age of twenty. She flashed him a brief smile and Finn felt his heart beat a little faster. "My name is Finn, I mean mon nom est Finn." He stuttered as he attempted the only French he knew.

The beauty smiled and walked towards the empty seat that he had pointed to earlier. Finn couldn't help but watch the gentle sway of her hips and he took a deep breath before seating opposite her. "Do you understand English?" he asked as she unbuttoned her coat.

"I should hope so." She said in perfect American accent but also in a teasing tone. "I'm Quinn, thank you for the rescue, that guy was giving me the creeps."

Finn let out a sigh of relief, "Not a problem. It has been a while since I have heard anyone speak English. I guess that makes me sound like an idiot, I go to Europe and don't speak any other language."

Quinn laughed, "No I understand, I am traveling with my friends and other than them you are the first person that I have spoken English to."

"So you can speak other languages too?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded, "I can speak French, Spanish and a little Italian."

"Wow, I am impressed." And he meant it. "I took spanish in high school but I don't think that I could speak a word of it to save my life. My teacher barely understood the language let alone be able to teach it." Finn laughed.

"So if you don't speak the language what are you going to do in France?" Quinn asked.

Finn fidgeted in his seat, "It is a long story."

"I have time."

Quinn's pov

She watched as Finn looked down at his beat up converse chucks and back up at her, he had beautiful eyes she thought, dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. "You don't have to tell me, I only thought since…"

Finn shook his head in almost a comical manner, "No…no…it just isn't that interesting."

"Try me."

"Yeah?" he asked almost shyly.

"Sure. You rescued me it is the least I can do." She smiled to encourage him.

He sat up a little straighter and Quinn admired his broad shoulders, "I guess the best place to start is the beginning." Finn said as smiled a funny little half smile.

"It generally is." Quinn smirked. She thought it was weird how easy it was to banter with him; normally she was a lot shyer.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "As I was saying, my story starts last August. My girlfriend…" Quinn felt her heart plummet at the word girlfriend, of course he had a girlfriend, he was a handsome kind man with an amazing body. "I should say ex-girlfriend." And with that her heart soared. "My ex she got accepted into the study abroad exchange program with the Royal British Theatre. She is a theatre major." He explained before continuing. "Anyway it was this huge opportunity for her but it was for a whole year. So we decided that I would save up my money and visit her during the summer and we would go home together. I worked every job I could to afford the plane ticket and three weeks ago I flew to London with my brother Kurt. Our flight arrived early but since we knew her address we took a cab to her place. I guess you could say that we surprised her because she wasn't alone."

Quinn covered her open mouth in shock, she didn't know this other woman but she must be insane to cheat on Finn. She took an immediate dislike to this Rachel. "Who was she with?" she asked.

Finn looked up and gave a shake of his head, "I cannot believe that I am telling you this, I met you five minutes ago."

"Sometimes it is easier to talk to strangers. Come on it sounds like you need to get this out." Quinn urged.

"Okay, well it is not the easiest thing to say that I found my girlfriend of years in bed with another guy…and a girl."

"Whoa, I didn't expect to hear that."

"I didn't expect to see it either.

Quinn leaned forward and took his hand and he accepted the kindness easily, "I am sorry Finn, did she offer an explanation?"

He exhaled deeply, "Sort of…she said that as an actress she needed to broaden her horizons and that this was a part of it. She said that she was sorry and I could tell that she meant it but…"

"It still hurt." Quinn said softly.

"Yeah." Finn was looking down but then brought his gaze up to meet Quinn's eyes. "So I decided that there was no way in hell I was sticking around London for the next two months like I had planned and found the cheapest ticket I could for home. The flight wasn't for a few weeks so…"

"So you hopped on a train?" Quinn guessed.

Finn smiled, "Exactly. I pawned the promise ring that I had given Rachel and bought this Eurorail pass."

"Wow. What about your brother?"

"He stayed in London, his boyfriend is in the same program as Rachel. He felt bad about everything and offered to travel with me for a while but I wanted the time to myself and I didn't want to interfere with his time with Blaine."

Quinn nodded, "Ah, so where have you been?"

Finn got this funny look on his face as he recounted in his head all of his destinations that Quinn thought was adorable. "A little of everywhere it seems. Let's see I started in Paris and then went to a bunch of places in Spain, Italy after that, Greece and I am coming from Hungary now. Are you traveling from Budapest too?"

"Yes, my two friends and I are trying to hit as many countries as we can before we have to go home." Quinn said as she realized that they were still holding hands.

"That is cool, are your friends going to worry about where you are right now?" Finn asked.

Quinn laughed, "I doubt that they even know that I am gone. They have other things on their minds right now."

"Oh like what?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Ah come on I told you." Finn jokingly pleaded.

"Eh... I don't know." She said hesitantly.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time together and then you are never going to see me again. We don't really know anything about each other than our first names. You can tell me anything." Finn said with a shrug and released her hand.

"When you put it that way…by the way Quinn is my middle name. But before you ask I am not telling you my first name. Not because of you… I just hate it." Quinn said as she missed the feel of his hand.

"So tell me about your friends."

"I should start with Santana, she is this force of nature, you do not want to get in her way. She is the reason that I am on this trip, she made the Dean's list all last year so her dad gave her this trip as a gift, I got to come along to keep her out of trouble."

"And your other friend?"

"Britt…Brittany, she is this incredible free spirit. Everything excites her and she sees the good in anything."

"How do you know them?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you?" Quinn smiled. "I have known San since we were five and we met Britt our freshman year of college she was in the room across from us."

"So it sounds like you are all good friends, why would they not notice your absence? Did you have a fight or something?"

Quinn laughed, "No, nothing like that. I guess that I should mention that Santana is a very out and proud lady lover, her words not mine, and she finally got drunk enough the other night to admit her feeling to the leggy blonde that goes by the name Brittany."

"Oh…OH…I see so they are…" Finn made some hand gestures and was a deep shade of red. It was very cute.

"Yes, they have been acting like sex crazed monkeys for the last couple of days."

"Monkeys?"

"What haven't you heard of the breed of monkeys that all they do is have sex?" Quinn defended.

Finn shook his head, "No can't say that I have but if I die I want to come back as one of those monkeys."

"I bet. Anyway they are have been shacked up in our car making up for lost time."

"So are you on your way to Paris?" Finn asked as he pulled a bag of chips from his backpack, he offered it to Quinn and she took it and felt his fingers graze her own as they shared it.

Quinn shook her head, "No the plan is to get off of the train in Lyon." She looked at her watch, "In fact we should be there in about twenty minutes. Are you going to Paris?"

She couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Finn's face as he nodded, "Yeah my flight is tomorrow morning out of Paris."

"You leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. This sucks." Finn said as he wiped the chip residue from his fingers. "This trip has been awful and just when it is looking up…"

"You haven't had a good time traveling?" Quinn questioned as she watched his eyes met hers again.

"Oh god no, I suppose the time alone has been good for me, it put things into perspective for me but being alone with my thoughts…well let's just say that I am sick of myself."

Quinn laughed so loud that she snorted and that got a smile from Finn. "I am sorry Finn but at least things are looking up."

"Yeah I met you but now you are leaving."

"Oh yeah, I guess it is time. It was great meeting you Finn. I hope that everything works out for you." Quinn said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"The pleasure was mine Quinn, you have been the best part of my trip. I only wish that I had met you sooner." He got up and walked her to the door that connected the cars. "Have a fantastic rest of your vacation." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek and turned and left her standing dazed with the feeling of his lips burning against her skin.

She started to walk down the aisle when she felt a gentle tug on her arm; she spun around to see Finn holding her. "I would hate myself if I didn't ask, so here it goes. Stay. Stay on the train…with me. Stay on the train with me. I don't know what this is between us but I have never felt it before and I think maybe you might feel the same." Finn said nervously. Quinn couldn't help but smile a little and he continued, "If you go then years from now you will wonder 'What if?'. Ten years from now you could be married and pissed off at your husband for something stupid and you will wonder what if I had stayed on the train with that nice young man. If you stay you won't have to wonder. I am trying to save your future marriage. Stay."

Quinn wanted to stay, she wanted to will her lips to say yes but fear held her back. She placed a hand on Finn's chest and leaned up to brush a light kiss against his lips and hurried away before he could react. "If only." She thought as she made her way to the private car that she shared with her best friends. She pulled open the door and thankfully they were both dressed and ready to go as she felt the train pull into the station.

"Where have you been Q?" Santana asked as she handed Quinn her backpack.

"So you came up for air long enough to notice that I was gone?" Quinn teased as she deflected the question.

"Uh uh, that wasn't an answer, spill it Quinn." Santana pushed as she blocked her exit off the train.

Quinn knew that her friend wasn't going to let up so in a hurried hushed breath, "I-might-have-met-someone."

Santana raised an eyebrow while Brittany bounced around squealing making the other passengers stare. "You met someone? It is about time Q. Can we meet him?"

Quinn shook her head and looked back at the train, "He is on his way to Paris and he is leaving in the morning. He asked me to stay on the train with him. Crazy huh?"

Santana could always read her like a book, "You really like this guy don't you Q? I can tell." With that she grabbed Quinn's bag from her and got back on the train. "Are you coming?" she demanded rather than asked and Quinn followed curious and confused as to what was happening. "Which one is he?" Santana asked as she scanned the almost empty train car. Quinn couldn't see Finn and they started for the next car. They were approaching the door when Santana stopped her. "Is that him?" her friend pointed to Finn laying down the best he could on the bench seat. Quinn nodded silently. Santana dropped her backpack and nudged Finn's side making him open his eyes. He looked confused but when he looked in Quinn's direction a smile formed. He stood up but before he could say anything Santana spoke, "So jolly flannel giant, it would seem like my friend Q here likes your company and since it has been forevvvvvver since she has taken an interest in anyone I want to help her out. Here is the deal she is going to go to Paris with you."

Simultaneously both Quinn and Finn spoke, "I am?"

"She is?"

"Yes. Britt and I want to explore Lyon for a little while and we will hop on the next train north and meet back up with you Q in the morning. In the meantime if you do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born."

Finn's eyes got big, "Wild guess, you are Santana?"

"I see my badassery is legendary. And you are?"

"Finn."

"Okay Finn you take good care of my girl. Do you have a phone?"

He shook his head, "It got stolen in Spain."

Santana turned her attention to Quinn, "Meet us at the train at nine tomorrow. Call us if he turns out to be a psycho." Santana said as she eyed Finn up and down. "Good to meet you Finn." She smirked at Quinn and whispered in her ear as she passed and put something in Quinn's bag, "Have fun."

After Santana left Finn turned to her, "What just happened here?"

Quinn laughed, "Santana happened, I told you that she was a force of nature. I guess I am your new travel buddy."

Finn smiled and then the smile faltered, "Do you want to be? There is still time to get off the train." Just as the words left his mouth the train started to move forward. "I guess not."

"Finn relax I want to be here. I want to stay here with you. I think I knew I wanted to stay the moment you said that you were going to Paris."

"Really?' Finn asked as the smile returned.

"Really." She said as the conductor came by and scanned their Eurorail passes. "Now you are stuck with me."

"I think I can suffer through it." Finn said with a smirk.

Quinn stuck her tongue out at him, "So what was your plan once you get to Paris?"

Finn sat down and Quinn took the seat next to him and took his hand, she wasn't sure why she was feeling so bold but she decided to just go with it. "To be honest I didn't really have a plan, the train gets in late and I don't have a lot of cash left for a room so I figured that I would just wander around the city until it was time to go to the airport. Do you want to wander with me?"

Quinn answered more eagerly than she planned with practically hopping onto his lap when she said, "Yes!" She calmed herself down she didn't want to scare him away. "So we have a few hours until we get there we should get to each other a little more."

Finn rubbed the little bit of scruff that accentuated his face. "Sure but I think we need to come up with some ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yeah, what is this? I mean what are we doing?"

"Well I don't know about you but I am sitting next to a guy that I think that I like and want to get to know him better." Quinn said as she squeezed his hand.

"I feel the same about the girl sitting next to me, you are a girl right?" Finn teased.

"You have to ask?" Quinn scoffed.

"Well it is Europe you never know." Finn countered with a cocky smirk.

"So what rules do you think we should have?" Quinn asked.

"I guess the big one is what are we going to do about after tomorrow? I am leaving and you are staying here and then going off to wherever it is that you are from. I have already failed at the long distance thing I don't know if I could do it again." Finn said as the cocky smile left his face and was replaced by a solemn one.

"Oh those kind of rules…"

"I don't want to bring us down but wouldn't it be better to get this talk out of the way now instead of later? I want to be able to enjoy the time that we have." Finn said in an apologetic way.

"How about we forget about tomorrow and just focus on tonight? I like you and you like me. Maybe there doesn't need to be a tomorrow. We are going separate ways and the long distance thing rarely works so let's just agree to tonight."

"Just tonight?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Just tonight." Quinn replied earnestly.

"Well in that case I want to make the most of our time."

"Meaning?" Quinn asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Meaning that I would really like to kiss you right now." Finn said nervously.

"I would really like that." Quinn said as she leaned in and met him halfway. Finn didn't need any more incentives as she felt his lips or her own a second later. If the kiss on the cheek earlier had burned this kiss scorched through her; no cell of her body was left unaffected by the kiss. What started as a simple kiss soon deepened and Quinn found herself climbing on to his lap and her hands found purchase in his hair as his found her waist and hip. After what might have been a few minutes or an hour they came up for air and realized that they were being watched.

"That was amazing." Finn said as he tried to catch his breath. He cupped Quinn's cheek with his hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "You are so unbelievably beautiful."

Quinn blushed as she touched his hand that held her face. "Follow me." She said as she got up. He got up to follow her and grabbed his jacket and bag and held it in front of him. Quinn wondered why he was holding his belongings like that until she leaned into him to give him a peck on his cheek when she felt what Finn was hiding.

Finn blushed, "I am sorry I didn't mean to…"

Quinn shushed him by kissing him and then whispered in his ear, "Nothing to be sorry about." She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the door that led to the private berthing.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Glee or the movie Before Sunrise but it would be nice if I did.

_Part Two _

_Train- two hours from Paris_

Finn's pov

He couldn't believe how his luck had changed, this morning he was counting the minutes until he got home and now what he wouldn't do to make time stop. Finn smiled as Quinn pulled him into the private room and stumbled over her feet. She giggled as she pushed him down onto the couch-like bench, was much nicer than the ones that he had been sleeping on.

"Would you hate me if I wanted to talk for a while? It's not that I don't want to keep kissing you but I need to catch my breath." Quinn asked.

Finn pulled her down to sit next to him, "Not at all. I don't care what we do as long as I can hold you. I think that might be my new favorite thing to do in the world."

She leaned into him, her back pressing against his chest, "I think that I can handle that. I thought of some rules. I think that maybe we shouldn't tell each other any specifics about ourselves like last names or where we are from."

"So you want to be my mystery girl?" Finn said as he kissed her head.

"And you can be my handsome tall dark stranger." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I still want to know things about you."

"Well ask away."

Finn rubbed small circles in the palm of her hand, "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Same here. Favorite Christmas gift?"

Quinn paused and thought for a minute, "I think I was six when my grandma gave me my first camera. I took pictures of everything that day. My turn, you said before that you had a brother, are you older or younger than him?"

Finn shifted a little to rest his head against the window, "I am exactly three weeks older than Kurt."

"How is that possible?"

"Kurt is my step-brother."

"Oh."

"My mom married his dad when we were twelve." Finn explained. Quinn stayed silent so he continued, "My dad died when I was less than a year old. It was just me and my mom for a long time."

Quinn turned to face him, she had a sad smile on her face, "I am sorry Finn. Are you and your mom close?"

"I hate the term mama's boy but I guess it fits. We are close, not I call her every day, want to live at home forever close but close."

Quinn nodded and turned back around to her former position, "Are you close with Kurt and your step-dad?"

"Yeah, I had known Kurt for years before our parents started to see each other. His mom died when we were seven. Burt, my step-dad, he is great, if you could pick a guy to be your dad he would be the guy. What about your family?"

"Wait Kurt and Burt? That is funny. My family…to be honest I don't really have a family anymore, well not in the traditional sense. Santana is my family, her family is my family and they are wonderful people."

"What happened to your family?" Finn knew he was treading into dangerous territory but he wanted to know her.

"Long story short my parents kicked me out when I was sixteen and I haven't heard from them since." Quinn said as she stiffened against him.

"We have time for the long story."

Quinn sighed and pulled away from him to sit next to him. "I grew up thinking that my father was the best, he was the smartest and the strongest. I was a daddy's girl through and through. What he said was gospel, I didn't question it. Sophomore year of high school some jerk outed Santana in the hallway, he had seen her kissing a girl in the next town over and by afternoon everyone in town knew about it. Santana had already come out to her parents but wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. Anyway when I got home from school my father was there with my mother and he forbid me to see Santana anymore. I wasn't to talk to her or to have anything to do with her. I couldn't believe that he would say that, he had known Santana for years. I tried to talk to him, make him see that it didn't matter who Santana loved, that she hadn't changed but he wouldn't listen. I finally told him no, no I wouldn't abandon her. He was quiet for a minute and then walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my pillow and pulled off the pillowcase and started to fill it with clothes from my dresser. Once the pillowcase was full he shoved it into my arms and told me to get my school backpack and to make sure I had all of my books. He grabbed my arm after I had picked up my bag, I was so confused, he pulled me towards the front door and opened it. I will never forget the look in his eyes when he told me to get out and not to come back. He said I had made my choice and I was going to have to live with it."

Finn couldn't believe it. How could anyone tell her to leave? He reached for her hand, "I am so sorry Quinn. I…I wish I could say something to make it better."

"It is okay Finn; it was a long time ago. Santana and her family took me in and I am happy."

"Santana is lucky to have you as her friend."

"We are lucky to have each other." Quinn corrected him. "Enough of the downer questions, who was your first kiss?"

Finn could feel his blush reach his ears when he said, "I was thirteen and it was Rachel."

"Rachel as in the same Rachel?"

"The one and only." Finn said slowly.

"How did the two of you get together?" Quinn asked.

"It is kind of funny, Rachel and Kurt were best friends, they were in ballet classes together and acting groups since they were little and when mom and Burt got married and we moved into Kurt's house I started to see Rachel there a lot. You have to understand that at that age I was a short skinny kid. I was largely ignored by everyone at school and Rachel was the first girl to ever pay attention to me. We started to hang out as a group and after a while she kissed me and she announced that I was her boyfriend. One thing that I had learned early on was not to argue with her so I became her boyfriend." Finn said as Quinn squeezed his hand.

"You were with her a long time, you must miss her." She said quietly.

"That is the weird thing…I don't. I mean I should but I don't, not in the romantic way at least. I miss my friend but I don't think we had been really friends for a long while either, not like we had been. All through high school it was me and her, everything I did was for her, I joined the clubs she wanted, hell I went to the college that she wanted me to. So much of my identity was her that I thought that I would be a wreck when she left for London but I was fine, I was more than fine. I did things that I wanted to and it felt great. Then I felt guilty for being happy without her. When I saw her cheating on me I felt sick. I really did, but later when I was on the train I felt… I don't know I guess the best word would be relieved. I don't know if I would have ever been able to let her go before that. All of those weeks on the train I realized that I had fallen out of love with her a long time ago but was too scared to try something new."

"You don't love her anymore?"

"I will always care about her but no I don't love her. How about you? Do I have to worry about any boyfriends hunting me down?" Finn said with a smile.

"Well there is Tony the UFC fighter but he isn't really the jealous type." Quinn teased at least Finn hoped she was teasing. "No, no boyfriends for a while."

"I can't believe that someone as smart and beautiful doesn't have someone."

"I guess you could say that I am a little picky when it comes to guys." Quinn explained.

"What happened with your last boyfriend? I am sensing a story here."

"No, not really. Sam was a nice guy but I didn't love him."

"So you broke up with him?"

"No actually he broke up with me. He said that my love was smothering him and that he needed his freedom. I should have felt relieved that I didn't need to break up with him but even if I didn't love him it hurt that he didn't love me. God that sounds terribly self-centered." Quinn said as she palmed her face.

Finn took the hand from her face and pulled her to face him, "I don't think so, it is human nature to be wanted and just for the record that Sam guy is a fucking idiot for not wanting you." Finn didn't have a chance to brace himself when Quinn launched herself at him attacking his lips with her own. Right then Finn decided that kissing Quinn was the best thing in the world, everything else fell to the wayside when her lips were on his. As the kiss deepened he felt his desire for her rise, she had no idea what she was doing to him.

Quinn's pov

She knew things were moving fast, much faster than she thought she was capable of. Her hands were pulling at Finn's shirt as if they had a mind of their own, her hips were grinding into his and she knew that she should stop or at least slow down but it felt so good that she was having a difficult time listening to the voice of reason. Quinn was about to give into the urges when she felt Finn stop her wandering hand on his chest. "We need to slow down." He said between breathes.

Quinn tried to calm her breathing down as she looked into Finn's darkened eyes, "I think you are right, I don't know what has come over me. I am not usually like this I swear."

Finn lightly touched her cheek, "Neither am I, I think we bring it out in each other. I don't think it is a bad thing but we need to talk about where this…" he gestured the little space between them, "is headed."

Quinn nodded in agreement but was at a loss of words. "Where was this going?" she thought as Finn tried to adjust her off of his lap. He seemed to be having as hard of time coming up with words as well. Quinn ran her hands down the top of her legs as she slid off of his lap and finally let the more rational part of her brain take control. "I don't think that we should have sex." She said barely above a whisper.

"I don't think we should either." Finn responded as he ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't the response that Quinn had been expecting. "Not that I don't want to because I do, I really do, but…" Finn said as he brushed a stray strand of Quinn's hair to behind her ear. "I know that you are so much more to me than a one night stand."

Quinn could feel tears building and hastily wiped them away. There was so much that she wanted to say to him in that moment but the only word that came out was, "Damn." Finn's eyebrows went up in amusement at her statement. "Damn, why couldn't I have met you weeks ago?" Quinn asked as leaned her head against his chest.

"I was thinking the same thing." He groaned.

"Did I just ruin our night?" Quinn asked as she lifted her head.

Finn shook his head, "No. Don't think that, nothing is ruined. To be honest I am a little relieved that sex is out of the question."

Quinn was more than a little confused, wasn't sex all that boys thought about when they weren't eating or playing video games? "Can I ask why?" she questioned.

Finn pulled away from her and stood up just as the porter came in to convert the bench seats to beds. After he left Finn sat on the bed opposite her, "When it comes to se… se…"

"Sex." Quinn said, helping him along.

"Yeah sex, when it comes to sex I have only ever been with one girl." He said quickly.

"Rachel." Quinn stated as Finn nodded.

"It's not that I am still hung up on her but I was raised to believe that sex is more than… well it is or at least it should be more than…I don't even know what I am trying to say here." He said as he rubbed his temple.

"I understand Finn, I really do."

"You do?" he asked as Quinn slowly nodded. He gave her a small smile, "So why do you think we shouldn't sleep together? Is it the one night stand thing?"

Quinn wasn't sure how to answer him, it would be so easy to lie and let him believe that was it but she felt compelled to be honest with him. "That is part of it… I guess the main reason is that I don't really want my first time to be a one night stand."

"Are you saying that you are a virgin?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't mean it like that. I just find it hard to imagine that someone as incredible as you hasn't found someone worthy of her." Finn said apologetically.

"Like I said before I am kinda picky. I have come close a few times but it never felt right, it was either the wrong time or the wrong guy. Since we are being honest, this is the closest I have ever felt it feeling right but…"

"It is just tonight." Finn finished sounding a little sad. He looked at his watch, "Well it looks like we have about an hour and a half before we get to Paris, maybe we should get a little sleep while we can."

Quinn nodded as she did feel tired and if they planned on staying up the rest of the night a nap sounded good. She watched as Finn kicked off his sneakers and pulled back the blanket on his bed. She looked at her own bed and back at his as she removed her own shoes and watched him lie down. She knew that after the conversation that they had just had she was going to sound insane but she didn't care. "I know we said no sex but can I sleep with you?" she asked and then clarified, "Just sleep."

Finn smiled that goofy but sexy half smile that melted her insides and lifted the blanket up for her and she quickly climbed in as if she were worried that he would change his mind. The bed was small and she had to mold her body to his to fit in the bed but she didn't mind and from the way he brought his arm to pull her closer she could tell that he didn't mind either.

_Part three, the final chapter to come soon._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I was really tired when I first posted this last week, I ended up posting the wrong draft. Here is the right draft, not too many changes from the other one but a few. I don't own Glee or Before Sunrise.

Part Three

Finn's pov

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he could feel the train slow down, "They must be close" he thought. Finn couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet, he could feel Quinn in his arms, their legs were tangled together and her head was currently resting on his chest, he wanted to stay in this position forever if he could. It struck him as strange how easy it was with her, so different from Rachel. It was true that he didn't have a great amount of experience with girls but something was different with Quinn, he couldn't find the right words to describe it but everything about her felt right. He sighed as he pulled her a little closer.

"It's time to get up isn't it?" he heard a sleepy voice say as he forced his eyes open, "God even her sleep soaked voice was sexy." he thought as he looked down at her.

"I think so. You get any sleep?" he asked, his own voice a little lower than normal.

Quinn nodded, her head rubbed against his chest, "Surprisingly enough I did. I don't think I have slept that well in a long time."

"Maybe it has something to do with the pillow that you are using." Finn smirked as he brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled, "You might be right."

Neither made a move to get up or untangle themselves from each other but Finn knew that if he didn't distance himself from her now he was going to kiss her. He had a feeling that if he kissed her he might not be able to stop. He shifted so that he could sit up a little and pulled Quinn to an upright position as well. Something flashed in her eyes as she looked at him but then quickly turned away and threw the covers back and hopped out of the bed. "So any thoughts on where you want to wander to?" she asked as she pulled on her shoes.

Finn slowly got out of the bed and found his own shoes, "I don't know, when I came through here earlier I didn't really go anywhere, I was in too much of a rush to get as far from London as possible. Any suggestions?"

Sitting on her unused bed, Quinn tapped her chin as she took a moment to think, "Well all of the museums are closed by now."

Finn nodded, "I would imagine so, not too many places stay open after ten except clubs and some cafés."

"Oh we could go dancing!" Quinn exclaimed eagerly.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know Quinn, I am not what you would call a good dancer. Unless you have some steel toe shoes in your bag you might want to come up with something else."

Quinn reached for his hand, "Ah come on you couldn't be that bad. It will be fun." She said with a tempting smile.

Finn could feel his resolve crumble as he reluctantly nodded, "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you when you have broken toes." He started to move to grab his bag when the train came to a sudden stop causing him to fall forward onto Quinn. He could feel her small warm body almost flush against his. Even though he had just been holding her minutes before he couldn't get over the sensation of wanting to keep her close, this time however he lost the battle of his ever growing attraction and kissed her. It only took a split second for Quinn to respond, she pulled him closer if that was even possible as she held on tightly to his hair. As the kiss started to deepen he heard the conductor announce that it was time to disembark the train.

Quinn removed her hands from his head and gently pushed against his chest, "Come on twinkle toes let's get out of here." She said a tad bit breathily, her own chest rising and falling hard.

He got up and held out his hand which she readily grabbed and he pulled her up into his personal space. He chortled a little as he lightly kissed the top of her head, "You have no idea of what you are getting yourself into."

Quinn laughed as she pulled away, "I am sensing that that is the theme of the night Finn."

"You have a point." Finn said as he grabbed their bags and let her lead the way off of the train.

Quinn's pov

She really didn't have a clue of what she was getting herself into she thought as Finn followed her into the train station. Nothing about the last few hours resembled anything familiar. For once in her life she was letting go, being the carefree person that Santana and Britt had urged her to embrace but she didn't exactly feel carefree. That pesky voice in her head that kept her grounded was in the background reminding her that this time tomorrow Finn would be gone and that this would all be but a memory. She really wanted to put a gag in that voice's mouth and just enjoy the time she had with him but she had a feeling that any time spent with the young man would only leave her wanting more. Each kiss and every embrace only brought her closer to falling for him and that wouldn't do. She needed to put some space between them both physical and emotional.

"Do you want to keep your bag in a locker since you are meeting Santana and Brittany here in the morning?" Finn asked as he gestured to the lockers on the other side of the station.

"Yeah that is a good idea, are you going to leave your bag here too?" Quinn asked as she followed him to the lockers.

He put some coins in the slot and open the locker door and put her backpack in for her, "Nah, it will be easier if I bring it with me. It isn't very heavy not like your gigantic pack. I am pretty sure it is as big as you are Q." Finn said with a smirk. It was the first time he had used her nickname and she liked how natural it sounded coming from his lips. She was quiet for a moment and Finn must have taken her silence wrong because his smile faltered, "I shouldn't have said that it was rude and I shouldn't have called you Q, that is something between you and Santana isn't? I can be really stupid sometimes…"

Quinn cut him off by placing her finger on his lips, "Finn shut up. My backpack is huge and as a matter of fact I can fit inside it, Britt dared me to try when I bought it. Also I liked that you called me Q. Santana was the one who started it and I only let a few people call me it but…I liked that you did." She went to move her finger away when Finn lightly kissed it.

"Okay." He said simply. He started to close the door when Quinn stopped him.

"Wait…I want to change if we are going out okay? Wait here." She grabbed her bag and made her way to the restroom, leaving Finn by the open locker.

Once inside the restroom Quinn started to search her bag for just the right outfit. She didn't want a dress, if they were going to be wandering all night then she didn't want to get chilly and have to pack around a coat. She looked down at what she was wearing, these were her favorite jeans and she wanted to keep those on but she needed a different shirt. Her 'United by Bacon' shirt had seen better days. She dug around the bag looking for her emerald green button up that everyone said brought out her eyes when she found what Santana had slipped into her bag. She groaned when she saw the small package and she immediately pulled out her phone. Not surprisingly Santana answered on the first ring.

"Frankenteen hasn't done something stupid already has he?" Santana said in her usual deadpan style.

"No Finn hasn't but you did."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Q. I don't do stupid things, you should know this." Santana shot back with a teasing tone.

"Besides I am not stupid, I am special at least that is what my parents tell me." Quinn heard Britt say in the background.

"I guess I am on speaker phone, I am not taking about you Britt, I would never call you stupid. Santana I was talking about the box you put in my backpack. You know the one that I am talking about." Quinn hissed.

"Oh that box. I thought you might find a use for them." Santana said and Quinn knew that she was smirking.

"What box?" Brittany asked.

Quinn couldn't bring herself to answer but Santana had no problem, "Oh I gave Q a box of condoms."

"I cannot believe that you did that San. Why would you even have condoms?" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"I was watching a survivalist program on tv a while back and he said that in case of a zombie or really an kind of apocalypse condoms have a bunch of uses so I brought some. Besides they make excellent water balloons." Santana explained.

"Okay but why did you give me condoms?"

She heard Santana sigh as she turned off the speaker phone and exhale loudly before answering, "Quinn you know that I love you right? I have watched you pick the wrong guys again and again. You attract idiots that your dad would approve of and that would never understand you in a million years and on the off chance that you just might find someone who meets your near impossible standards you torpedo the relationship."

Quinn listened to her friend, Santana was being brutally honest and her words hurt. "So what are you trying to say San?"

"Q I have known you for almost my entire life and in that time I have never seen you look at anyone the way you looked at Finn. I am not saying to have sex with the guy but I want you to be prepared if you want to. That is all."

No one spoke for what felt like forever, "Do I really ruin things San?" Quinn asked knowing that her friend would tell the truth.

"You over think things Q, you let your head overrule your heart each and every time. Believe me when I say that your head was right quite a few times kicking some guys to the curb but…"

"But what Santana?"

"But sometime you let the good ones get away too." Santana said quietly. "I don't say this to hurt you but I want you to be happy."

"I know you do San. I want to be happy too but I am not going to have sex with Finn."

Quinn could feel the serious mood shift as she heard Santana laugh, "Oh come on why not? The boy is hot …well for a guy."

"For one after tonight I am never going to see him again and two you know why." Quinn said quietly even though she was alone in the restroom.

"Quinn unless you plan on joining a convent and staying a virgin forever you will have to eventually give into to your inner sex kitten." Santana said in a mock serious tone.

"You want me to have a one night stand?"

"As I said before I am not telling you to sleep with him but you don't have to take the possibility off of the table." Her friend explained.

"Well even if I wanted to he doesn't."

"Bullshit! I call bullshit Q, no breathing man or woman for that matter would turn down the chance to sleep with you Q. Right Britt?" Santana said rather loudly.

"I would do you in a heartbeat Quinn." Brittany responded sincerely.

"Thanks Britt…I think."

"Q he is probably just intimidated by you or doesn't want to pressure you. He seems like a nice guy. But given the opportunity he would sleep with you, trust me on that." Santana said reassuringly. "Now hang up the phone and go back to him before he thinks that you have run away."

"Crap, I have been gone for a while. I will see you in the morning. Bye!" Quinn hung up before Santana had a chance to respond. She found the top she was looking for, put it on and shoved her tee shirt in the bag. She held the box of condoms in her hand and debated what to do with them before she slipped it into her purse. "What the hell." She said to herself as she left the restroom.

She saw Finn looking down, still at the same spot as she had left him. He looked up as she approached and he smiled. "You look incredible."

"Thank you." Quinn said knowing that she was blushing, he had that effect on her.

He took her backpack and locked it away for her and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Quinn nodded as she took his hand. "Sorry I took so long, Santana called." She fibbed a little.

"Checking to make sure I hadn't sold you on the slave market?" Finn joked.

"Something like that."

"It must be nice to have someone look out for you like that. Santana seems like a good person to have as backup."

"It is and you have no idea, I would hate to be on the wrong side of Santana. Don't you have someone? Your brother maybe?" Quinn asked.

"I love Kurt and we are close but not like that. He tends to get wrapped up in his own world."

"No best friend?"

"I guess you could call Puck my best friend."

"His name is Puck? Like the Shakespeare goat boy?"

Finn laughed, "No like his last name is Puckerman. Only his mom uses his first name."

"Okay. So Puck doesn't check up on you?"

"Puck really doesn't have the time or energy to check up on me, he has a two year old daughter to take care of." Finn said as they walked down the dimly lit sidewalk. "Little Jackie is a handful."

Quinn didn't know what to say so she waited for him to go on.

"We grew up together, Puck and I, I didn't have a dad and neither did he, it was just him, his mom and his little brother and sister. Both of our moms had to work a lot but mine was always there for me and Puck's well she wasn't. She tried but taking care of three kids on your own isn't easy. Puck got into a lot of trouble and it fell to me to get him out of it. After a while I got tired of it and he got tired of me ruining his fun." Finn explained. "After a while his fun turned into a cheerleader from our school, Kitty, getting pregnant."

"How did he take the news?" Quinn asked as they crossed the street, she could see neon lights ahead. They were close to a club.

"At first he freaked out and didn't want anything to do with Kitty but after a week or so I managed to get him to listen to me that he wasn't his dad and that he could step up and be the man that his father wasn't. And he did, he is a great dad and he and Kitty are still together." They found themselves in front of the loud club and Quinn knew that this conversation was over; she took his hand again and led him inside smoky room.

Finn's pov

He hadn't been lying when he told her that he couldn't dance. He still felt bad about breaking two of Rachel's toes at junior prom. As they went out on the dance floor Finn tried to put a little distance between his monster feet and Quinn's little ones but it seemed like Quinn had a different plan in mind as she closed the distance and left no space at all between them. She moved to the music in perfect time with the beat and surprisingly he was able to keep up. She moved his hands to her waist as she held his hips helping him find the beat. He had to admit that this was fun when she changed things up on him as a new song started; she turned around so that her back was to him. She still held his hips and was grinding into him and he felt his hands slip lower to her hips.

Finn couldn't remember ever being turned on as much as he was right now. The things she was doing with her hips should be illegal he thought as she continued to rub against him. It took all of his concentration to not get too excited. At last the music stopped for a change in dj and Finn took the opportunity to put a little breathing room between them. "Would you like a drink?" he asked as he saw the sweat glisten on her forehead. Quinn nodded and followed him to the bar. "What would you like?"

"Water is fine."

"Two waters please." He ordered and was given two bottles before turning back to her.

Quinn leaned in as he held the water out to her, "I think you lied to me before. You are not a bad dancer." She teased.

Finn took a long pull from his drink before answering, "I was before, maybe you bring out the dancer in me."

They both drank in silence for a little while as they watched the dance floor fill with people. Finn looked at Quinn as she run her fingers through her hair and as much as he liked to feel her body move against his he didn't want to waste what little time they had in this smoky dark room. "I am kind of hungry, want to get some food?" he asked hopefully.

Quinn smile and arched an eyebrow, "You read my mind. Let's get out of here."

After walking a few blocks enjoying the quiet after an hour of brain rattling bass Quinn spoke, "Do you like college?"

"Do I like college or do I like my college? In general I like the idea of college but I don't really like my college." He answered.

"You don't like where you go? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong it is a good school but it wasn't the school that I wanted to go to. I chose the college that Rachel wanted to go to, I was afraid to go off on my own I guess. Do you like your school?" he asked as he held the door open to a small café.

"I do, I really do. But I get the being afraid part, if San was not there with me I might not feel the same." Quinn said as she sat down in a corner booth. A waitress brought over a couple of menus that had French on one side and English on the other and two glasses of water. They looked over the options for a few minutes before the waitress came back. Finn gestured for her to order first. Quinn nodded and said, "Je voudrais commander du bacon cheeseburger avec des frites." Finn stared in amazement, he knew all she was ordering was a cheeseburger but it sounded so beautiful coming from her.

"I will have the same." He said once he found his voice. The waitress nodded and left.

"For all you knew I could have been ordering cow brains Finn." Quinn laughed.

"No I distinctly heard the words cheeseburger and bacon so I think that I am safe." Finn retorted as he sipped his water.

"Okay you got me." Quinn laughed. He looked down at his watch it was after one in the morning, where had the time gone? "We don't have long do we?" she asked quietly.

"My flight is at 6 and I need to be there at least an hour before." Finn said somberly. "It is really going to suck to say goodbye to you."

She nodded and reached for his hand, "Well let's get the goodbyes out of the way right now. Goodbye."

Finn half smiled, "Bye."

"Adios."

"See ya." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Au revoir." Quinn said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catch you later."

"Addio." Quinn said as she leaned over and kissed both of his cheeks.

Finn blushed slightly as he cleared his throat, "I don't think that it is fair that you know more languages than me."

"It is what it is Finn but now at least we got the goodbyes taken care of."

Finn was trying to come up with a comeback when their food came, at least he was right when he guess that she had ordered a cheeseburger. He couldn't believe how fast Quinn demolished her burger, for such the small woman she could really eat. "I was hungrier than I thought." Quinn said as she finished her fries.

Finn picked at his fries as he spoke, "So you said that you liked college, what about it do you like?"

"I don't know, there are so many things. The weather is so much nicer than where I grew up for one. If I had to choose I guess it would be that I have gotten to get to know who I am outside out what my family wanted me to be." Quinn answered as she stole one of his fries.

"That is a pretty deep answer."

"I guess it is, the truth is that even when my parents kicked me out I still behaved how they wanted me too. Some part of me wanted to be the daughter that they wanted. It wasn't until college that I started to understand that it was my life to live and not theirs. I dropped the classes that I was taking because they were the classes that I knew my father would approve of and started taking photography classes. Taking those classes helped me find something that I am passionate about. The world seems clearer through the lens of my camera. It's funny you know when you are a little kid you want to grow up to be a million things? I would say that I wanted to be a writer my dad would say journalist; I would say that I wanted to be a veterinarian he would say surgeon. Nothing was ever going to please him. I had to learn to let his expectations go. What about you? What are you passionate about Finn? What did you want to do when you were little?" she asked looking straight into his eyes. He could swear that she was looking right into the soul of him.

"Don't laugh but when I was really little I wanted to be a pizza delivery man. Everyone is always so happy to see him; I thought it was the perfect job. I grew out of that dream after working as one for a summer. It's weird, growing up I wasn't really passionate about anything. I liked a lot of things, sports and music but nothing really grabbed me as something that I wanted to focus my life on. I always kind of figured that I would join the military like my dad and uncle." Finn said as he pushed his plate of fries towards her.

"Why didn't you?" she said as she grabbed a fry.

"I knew that my mom and Rachel were not really thrilled with the idea but it was my uncle that made me reconsider."

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said as much as what he showed me. He gave me a letter that he had gotten from my dad a few weeks before he died. In the letter my dad wrote about how much he loved being a dad and that he hated being away from me and my mom. He said that when his enlistment was up he was done; he wanted to go home he was tired of war. My uncle told me that he had always thought that the military was going to be his life but when he got this letter it made him think, he had a wife and baby back home too and then my dad died in an ambush."

"I am sorry Finn."

"Thank you. It was the last line in the letter that made me change my mind. It said he wanted to be there for my first steps and my first word, he wanted to be more than a grunt with a gun, he wanted to be my dad."

"Wow, it is a shame that he missed all of those things." Quinn said sincerely.

"It is. I wish I got to know him. I don't know it made me think about what I want, I want to be there for my family, not a couple of thousand miles away." Finn said quietly.

Quinn moved the plate away and reached for his hand, "I am sure that he is proud of you." Finn smiled back and Quinn gave his hand a squeeze, "You never did answer my question though, what are you passionate about now?"

Finn thought about it and was about to answer that he was passionate about her but decided against it, "In high school I worked in a garage, I liked fixing things and finding out how they worked. I was good at it. I found new ways of making them better. It was something that got me out of my head. I took a couple intro to engineering classes in college and loved them; unfortunately my school doesn't really have an engineering program."

"Well maybe you should find a new school." Quinn suggested as she eyed the last fry.

"Take it; you know you want to Q." Finn said as he smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes but she grabbed the last fry and popped it into her mouth all the same. "So how do you think you will describe tonight to your friends tomorrow?" He asked.

Quinn leaned back and laced her fingers behind her head, "Hmm…I don't know. What are you going to tell yours? I know pretend to call one of them, the first person that you would talk to you when you get home. I will pretend to be your friend. I want to know how you are going to describe me."

Finn laughed, "Seriously?" Quinn nodded. Finn shook his head at her silliness but decided to play along. "I guess the first person I would talk to is Kurt, he is still in London but he made me promise to call him when I got back." Quinn nodded again, as if to get him to continue. "Hey Kurt…" He stopped because Quinn was shaking her head. "What?"

"You didn't call him up." She explained as she made a phone gesture with her hand.

Finn brought his hand up to his head, "Okay. Ring ring."

Quinn brought her hand up to her ear. "Hello?"

Finn laughed at Quinn's attempt at Kurt's voice, she have him a very deep macho sounding voice. "Hey Kurt, its Finn I made it back home. I am sorry that I took off without really talking to you."

"It is okay. I was worried about you. What did you do for the last couple weeks?" Quinn asked in her Kurt voice.

"I got a cheaper flight, out of Paris... but, uh, you know, it really wasn't that much cheaper. I just, uh... I couldn't go home right away. I didn't want to see anybody I knew, I just wanted to be a ghost you know be completely anonymous. I just tried to escape man. After everything that happened with Rachel I just needed some time to get away."

"Did that work?"

"I think so. I had time to realize that it was for the best that we ended things. But I don't want to talk about that, I met someone."

"Way to bury the lead man! Who is she? Is she hot?" Quinn asked and Finn couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Well Kurt her name is Quinn but I guess that isn't her real name, she won't tell me her real name. I think that she is beautiful, she kind of looks like that actress Grace Kelly that you like so much. She is amazing. We met on the train as I was heading to Paris, we got to talking and I convinced her to stay on the train with me."

"Finn the smooth talking stud." Quinn joked.

"I was anything but smooth, I was so unsure of myself. I thought everything I said sounded so stupid. I don't know why she stayed but I was sure glad that she did."

"My guess is that she wanted to stay since the moment she saw you. Trust me on this, am I ever wrong?" Quinn said seriously.

Finn smiled, "No my brother you are rarely wrong, except the one time you thought you would look good with blonde highlights."

Quinn laughed, "An event we will talk about again."

"Do you really think she wanted to stay even before I asked?"

"Absolutely Finn, I do."

"It was great to talk to you Kurt. I will talk to you later. Love you bro." Finn said as he mimed hanging up the phone.

"So Grace Kelly, you think I look like her?" Quinn asked as her eyes sparkled.

Finn didn't answer her, instead he nudged her hand. "Your turn…call one of your friends."

Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted her hand, "Ring ring, Santana stop making out with Britt and answer your phone."

Finn smirked and answered, "What?! I was getting my mack on, this better be good Q."

Quinn laughed so hard she snorted, "I thought you would want to know how my night went since you were so interested last night but if you are busy…"

"No the macking can wait for a few minutes. So do I need to hunt down the flannel hulk?" Finn said in his best Santana impersonation. He had only talked with her for a few moments but wanted to do his best.

Quinn was having a hard time not laughing as she answered him, "Finn was a perfect gentleman, no need for you to hunt him down. We had a nice time talking and he took me dancing. He claimed that he didn't know how to dance but I think he lied so that I would teach him."

Finn laughed this time, "I don't think he is that smart. You are probably a good teacher."

"Maybe. I don't think that I have ever had such a good time with someone. I told him things that I haven't told anyone, even you San. There is something about him that pulls me in and I can't fight it. I don't think that I want to either." Quinn put her hand down abruptly, "Want to get out of here? There is someplace I want to take you." Quinn said mysteriously. Finn nodded as he pulled out some money for their food and Quinn thanked the waitress.

Outside the air was comfortable, not too cold and not too warm, Finn could see a few stars in the sky as Quinn took his hand and led him down a maze of streets. He could feel time slipping away from him, he wanted to hit the pause button but sadly there wasn't one to be found. They crossed a small foot bridge. "I feel like this is, uh, some dream world we're in, you know."

Quinn swung his arm as they walked, "Yeah, it's so weird. It's like our time together is just ours. It's our own creation. It must be like I'm in your dream, and you in mine, or something like that."

Finn stopped and looked down at the water under them, "And what's so cool is that this whole evening, all our time together, shouldn't officially be happening. Neither of us should be here."

Quinn smiled a sad smile, "Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why this feels so otherworldly. But then the morning comes, and we turn into pumpkins, right?"

He slowly nodded his head, "Yeah..."

"Yeah, I know." Quinn paused, "But at this time, I think you're supposed to produce the glass slipper, and see if it fits."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." Quinn said as she looked up into his eyes.

Finn leaned down, "It'll fit." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and felt her smile into it. They broke apart and kept walking, it took him a few minutes to realize where Quinn was taking him. "Wow, it looks so much bigger in person." Finn exclaimed as he found himself under the Eiffel Tower. Its lights making it stand out in the night sky.

"I didn't think that it was right for you to come all this way and not visit it." Quinn said as she squeezed his hand. "It is amazing isn't it?"

Finn turned to face her, the tower reflected in her eyes and Finn knew that this very moment was perfect, everything was right, the place, the girl, everything. He leaned down and kissed her. He put all that he had in him into the kiss. He wanted her to feel what he felt and by the way she was kissing back Finn had a pretty good idea that she did. He felt her smile into the kiss as he pulled away for air. Finn traced her cheek with his fingers and she leaned into him. He didn't know where the thought came from but it escaped his lips before he knew it, "If I had to choose between marrying you right now or never seeing you again I would marry you Quinn."

Quinn pov

"He what?!" Quinn thought as she searched Finn's face for signs that he was kidding but found none. "You really mean that don't you?" she asked as she saw only sincerity.

Finn nodded, "I do, I know that it must sound like a stupid line to you but…I don't know what it is about you Quinn but you brought me back from the limbo that I was stuck in. Now that I have found you I don't think that I want to let you go."

Quinn felt a flood of emotion wash over her, her heart pounded and for once in her life she decided to just go for it. She took his hand and pulled him to the small wooded area that outlined the monument. Finn started to speak but Quinn stopped him, "I know what I am doing." She found the seclusion that she was looking for and gently pushed Finn to the ground and dropped down to straddle him. He looked confused but smiled and Quinn took that as a sign to continue, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't hold anything back as her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, he didn't deny her. He was kissing her back with the same fervor and she felt his hands slide down her back until they paused at her shirt's hemline.

Finn pulled back to breath, "Quinn what are we doing? I thought…I thought we agreed not to…"

Quinn placed light kisses around his neck and she heard him moan, "I know what we said before but I decided that in ten years I don't want to regret anything and I know that if I let you leave without doing this I am going to regret it." She pulled away just enough to look him straight in the eye, she couldn't believe how nervous she felt in this moment but she needed to say the words. "Finn I want you to make love to me, right here, right now." For what felt like an eternity Finn finally responded by pulling her close again and kissing her with more passion than Quinn had ever known possible. "I take that as a yes." She said when he started to kiss along her jawline.

"Yes, as long as you are sure Quinn." He said between kisses. She nodded as she started to peel his flannel shirt off of his shoulders. Once that was off she went to work with his tee shirt, he had to help with it and she laughed at her own eagerness. Seeing Finn without his shirt was sending a bolt of heat straight down to her core and the fact that Finn was busy at work unbuttoning her shirt was only turning the heat up even more. He slid her shirt down and started to kiss her exposed collarbone down to her breasts.

Quinn shrugged out of her shirt and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She loved how Finn's eyes widened and darkened at the sight of her freed breasts, he looked down and then back up to her eyes as if to ask permission. She gave him a small nod and he kissed one around her stiff nipple as his hand started to massage the other one. This was all new to Quinn but she loved all of the different sensations, the emotions that raced through her, she never wanted it to end. She rested her hands on his chest and she could feel his heart beating as hard as hers, she let them drift down his firm stomach until they reached his jeans. "It is now or never." She thought as she undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Finn stopped his ministrations and started to sit up, causing Quinn to stand up, she took this moment to remove her shoes. Finn grabbed his backpack that she had forgotten about, he opened it up and found an old worn blue blanket and laid it out. "I have had it since I was a baby, I don't travel anywhere without it." He said with blush.

Finn led her to the blanket and laid her down on it as he stripped off his jeans and shoes, leaving him in a pair of faded blue plaid boxers, a definite bulge was apparent as he lowered himself over her. Quinn sighed as she felt him rub her thigh through her jeans, "Take them off Finn, please." Finn nodded as he kissed down her taunt stomach and flicked her jeans open and she arched her back to help him ease her jeans down. She kicked them away as she felt Finn's hot breath on the inside of her leg and it hit her that all she was left wearing was a pair of thin and now very wet red boy shorts. She thought she should be nervous but she wasn't. She suddenly knew why it never felt right before, none of the other boys were right because they weren't Finn. She was shaken from her inner thoughts as she felt Finn's fingers tease along her panties. Quinn clenched the blanket as she felt him kiss her over the thin material. "Finn…what are you doing?" she asked.

Finn looked up and smiled a smile that made Quinn melt on the spot, "I am loving you Quinn."

Quinn stuttered as she felt his fingers dip under the elastic band, "You…you don't have to do that Finn." She managed to get out as Finn slid the boy shorts down.

Finn blew a breath over cool air over her core as he caressed her inner thigh. "I don't have to anything but I want to. I want to make you feel good Quinn; I want this to be the best that it can be for you. Will you let me?"

Quinn had lost her ability to speak when his fingers ghosted over her and she could only nod. Finn moved up to kiss her as his fingers went to work. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name as one finger became two and she was biting down on his shoulder. They hit just the right spot and she let go, Finn let her come down slowly as he captured her cries with kisses. When her breathing evened out he rolled off of her and she climbed on top of him. "That was incredible Finn." She said as she straddled him. "But now I want you inside of me." She could feel him harden even more with her words. She pulled his boxers down and allowed herself to admire his size as she reached for her bag where she found the little box that Santana had thoughtfully given her. Finn looked confused again when she started to rip open the foil. "Santana had high hopes for us tonight." She answered his unasked question.

"You will have to thank her for me." Finn gasped as she rolled the condom down his length.

"I will." Quinn said as she gently stroked him. All of her nerves were gone as she positioned herself over him. No nagging voices of waiting or that this was happening too soon, no all that was going through her mind was how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him.

Finn reached for her waist, "Are you sure?" he asked. Quinn knew that he would stop if she asked him, there would be no pressure to go further and it made her want him more.

"I am sure Finn." She said as she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped and the new feeling. "Don't move…Finn…I need time." Quinn stuttered through her sudden discomfort. Finn nodded as he lay still, one hand on her hip steadying her and one her breast gently massaging it. She gave herself a moment before she moved again, taking in more of him. It took a few minutes until she had him completely. There was pain but it was slowly being over taken by a new sensation of what Quinn could only describe as a fire engulfing her. She started to move, slow at first and Finn matched her movements, as she picked up speed so did he. Finn sat up and the change in position brought new sensations as Finn held her close and kissed her exposed neck. No words were spoken only moans and sighs as both of their mouths were attached to each other. Quinn could feel herself getting close and from the sounds Finn was making so was he. Finn thrust up and hit her sweet spot and as she arched up Finn took that moment to roll them to where he was on top and the sudden change in position pushed her over the edge. Quinn dug her fingernails into his back as the pleasure overtook her.

He continued to thrust and while she was still coming down from her orgasm Quinn felt herself being pushed to the edge again. As Finn moved above her she couldn't help but see how his eyes never left hers, the dark chocolate color darkened with lust but something more. "Come with me." She whispered in his ear. He reached for her clit and gave it a gentle pinch and she came hard bringing him with her. When they both stopped shaking Finn rolled them so that she was on top once again, Quinn rested her head on his chest and listened to him breath heavily for a few minutes before speaking. "Wow…I just…wow." Quinn managed to get out, a huge smile on her face.

She looked up to see Finn with that goofy smile on his face, "I know. Wow, Quinn that was amazing. You are amazing…" his voice trailed off as he seemed distracted by something.

"Finn what is it? Is something wrong?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Finn jerked his head to the sky, "The sun its rising." He said somberly as he held her tighter.

She moved up his chest and kissed him sweetly on his soft lips. She didn't want to look at him because she knew that tears were forming in her eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder as he embraced her; she had never felt so naked before, both figuratively and literally. "We need to get dressed Q." Finn said as he kissed the top of her head. She lifted herself off of him and hated the feeling of emptiness of Finn not being inside her anymore. He handed her discarded clothes as he pulled his jeans on. Neither spoke for a few minutes as Finn folded up the blanket. Finn held out his hand for her to take and she grabbed it like it was a lifeline.

Finn's pov

They walked in silence as the sunlight started pierce through the trees. Finn had so much that he wanted to say but for the life of him none would come out. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked down to see her smiling at him, it was one of those bittersweet smiles but it made her eyes twinkle nonetheless. He squeezed back and sang, "Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right. Little darling it's been a long, cold lonely winter. Little darling it feels like years since it's been here.  
Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun, and I say it's all right."

"You are such an idiot." She laughed as she bumped his side.

"I am, but I am your idiot." He said as they approached the bus that would take him to the airport.

"Are you?"

"I am yours Quinn." He said with all honesty.

"I don't want this to be goodbye." Quinn said through tears.

"I don't either. I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way. So what do we do?" Finn said with a sense of urgency, his bus would be leaving in a few minutes.

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head, she didn't know. "I don't know Finn but this can't be the end."

Finn nodded as the bus driver said something in french that Finn took as hurry up. "Okay so we see each other again. How about we meet up here in six months?"

Nodding Quinn pushed away from him, "Okay six months from last night, so December 17th we meet in the train station."

Finn kissed her forehead, "I will be there." He dug around in his backpack for a moment and pulled out the old blanket. "I want you to have this." Before Quinn could say anything the bus started to move and Finn had to break Quinn's hold to chase it down. "Don't forget me Quinn!" he said as he boarded the bus. He didn't hear Quinn's reply but he knew that she wouldn't.

A/N Song sung by Finn, 'Here Comes the Sun' by the Beatles. Sorry about the chapter confusion.

Epilogue to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I feel like such an idiot, I posted the wrong draft of part three, so if you would all kindly re-read part three I would appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. Thank you to all who took the time to read this story. Disclaimer I have no ownership rights to glee or Before Sunrise, if I did I wouldn't be working 70 hour weeks.

Epilogue

_Three months later UCLA campus_

Quinn's pov

She knew that Santana was talking to her but her mind was a couple thousand miles away, Paris to be exact. "So I am thinking of shaving my head and changing my name to Empress Chiquita Weasel Dancer. What do you think? Q are you even listening to me?!" Santana said as she blocked Quinn's path.

"What? I am sorry San, what did you say? You are thinking about getting a haircut?" Quinn said still a little distracted.

"Quinn we need to talk, sit down." Santana said as she pointed to a vacant bench. Quinn sat down and waited for the incoming lecture. "Q ever since we met back up with you in Paris you have been a different person. You said that you weren't ready to talk about it then and I have tried to respect that but enough is enough. Something happened over there. I feel like you are shutting me out and I don't like it. Talk to me. Please." Santana pleaded.

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, she wanted to Santana about everything but she was worried about what her best friend would say. "I never meant to shut you out San; it's just that I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I can be I guess. Remember what you told me when I called you at the train station? You told me to listen to my heart and well I did…"

"Wait are you telling me that you gave it up to what's his name?"

"Finn his name is Finn…"

"So you and Finn hooked up?!" Santana said loudly causing people passing by to look in their direction.

Blushing at her friend's bluntness Quinn merely nodded.

"Wow. So why couldn't you tell me? Was it bad? Did he turn you gay? You say the word and I will be your Sappho sponsor." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn shook her head and lightly hit Santana's shoulder, "He did not turn me gay. It was…he was great." Quinn said drifting off into the memory of their night together.

"Okay so the sex was good, so what's the problem? He didn't give you something did he?" Santana asked as she scooted away a little from Quinn.

"Why must you go to the worst case scenario? He didn't give me anything. The only problem is that we had this incredible night together and then when the sun came up it was over. For the first time in my life I felt like I had connected to someone. I could tell him anything and he was so open with me." Quinn confessed.

"Go back to the sex, I thought you said that you weren't going to sleep with him? What changed little miss prudey?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I wasn't planning on it but…I don't know how to describe it San. One minute we are looking at the Eiffel Tower covered in lights and then he kissed me. We had kissed quite a few times that night but that one was special and it changed something inside of me. I felt like I needed him…all of him. Not in some horny teenage way either. It was like I could never be a whole being if I didn't."

Quinn expected some snarky comment from Santana but none came, she only saw her friend nod in understanding, "What happened next?" she asked as she moved closer.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, it felt good telling Santana, "I pulled him into the woods and practically ripped his clothes off." She said with a smile.

"You did not! Who knew you were so kinky Q?!" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "There was no time to find a hotel, he was leaving soon and I was embracing the moment. By the way Finn wanted to thank you for the condoms."

"He is very welcome. So I need me some dets. Spill." Smirked Santana.

Quinn shook her head, "Sorry San, I am keeping those to myself."

"Ah come on." Santana whined, "At least tell me that you came."

Quinn laughed and held up three fingers.

Santana looked impressed, "Wow Finn is quite the overachiever isn't he?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but laughed, "You have no idea." She looked down at her hands, if she concentrated hard enough she could almost feel Finn holding them.

Santana reached for her hands, "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

Quinn nodded and felt tears forming. "I do. It was one night but I think about him all the time. When I am awake, when I am asleep." She didn't tell Santana that she slept with Finn's blanket every night. It used to have his scent on it but after three months it had been replaced with her own scent but she could still pretend that it was there.

"So call him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you pick up your phone and call him. It is simple."

"I don't have his number."

"So you look him up."

Quinn looked down again, "I can't San; I only know his first name. You think I haven't tried finding him? I don't know where he lives. Do you have any idea how many Finns are out there?"

"Why don't you know his name or where he lives? Those are kind of basic first date questions Q." Santana quizzed.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea, it was only supposed to be one night and it was kind of fun to have the little bit of mystery. We just ran out of time." Quinn explained.

Santana looked a little deflated, "So that is it? You are giving up?"

Shaking her head Quinn stood up, "No, we agreed to meet again in Paris before Christmas."

Santana perked up a little, "So that explains why you have been saving money and took that tutoring job. Wow this is just like one of those cheesy romantic comedies."

"Well I just hope it has a happy ending." Quinn said as she helped Santana to her feet.

"Is this your way of changing the topic to me and Britt? How many times do I have to tell you that I am fine and so is Britt. She had a great opportunity and she took it, I can't fault her for that. Who could have known that she would get discovered by Beyoncé's choreographer at that club?" Santana said with a trace of annoyance.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Quinn asked.

"Do I miss her? Yes, I miss her but as my friend. As a couple we were never going to work in the long term, we both knew that. I have accepted that it is over and that I need to move on."

"That is very mature of you."

"You sound surprised." Santana said arching one of her eyebrows.

"I guess I am a little." Quinn said not apologetically.

"I will have you know that I can be very mature…when I want to be. In fact there is a girl in my music theory class that I am getting to know." Santana said defending herself.

"Really? What is she like?" Quinn asked happy to hear that her friend was actually alright and not just putting up a tough front.

Quinn didn't think it was possible but she watched Santana blush, "Her name is Alex, she is a junior like us and is studying to be a record producer. She is a little taller than me and has dark honey colored hair." Santana looked down at her watch, "In fact I am supposed to meet her for coffee in fifteen minutes, want to meet her?"

It had been a while since Quinn had seen her friend so genuinely excited and it was nice. She shook her head, disappointed that she was able to meet the girl that had her friend so happy. "I can't, I have a tutoring session in ten minutes. Maybe next time?"

Santana nodded and hugged Quinn. "I am glad we talked Q, things will work out the way they are supposed to. I believe that." She kissed Quinn's cheek, "See you back at our room later."

Quinn walked to the library alone with her thoughts, "Would things work out? Would Finn be there in December? Six months is a long time, would he forget about her?" Quinn didn't want to think negatively but the uncertainty could be crushing sometimes. She needed to push those thoughts out of her head, today was her first day of tutoring. Her French professor had picked her as the best candidate for helping this student and she didn't want to let him down. He had said that this was a special case, that the student wasn't technically enrolled in his class but had been extremely determined to learn French. He had admired the kid's passion and thought that Quinn could help him. Her teacher had forgotten to give her the details about the student but she knew that he had been told to wait for her in the study center in the languages library.

She was a few minutes late and was worried that she had blown it before she had a chance to start as she scanned the room, there were a couple of people in the room but none looked like they were waiting for her. Quinn checked in with the attendant and she had just set her bag on the nearest table when she heard what she could only assume was her mind playing tricks on her. "I am looking for Miss Fabray?" the voice asked the study center attendant. Quinn closed her eyes and slowly turned towards the voice, it couldn't be.

When she opened her eyes she thought that her legs would collapse under her; not ten feet away from her stood Finn, his hair damp and a sheen of sweat across his face, he hadn't noticed her yet. "Finn?" she managed to choke out.

Finn's pov

He dropped his bag at the sound of her voice, he willed his body to turn but it was froze in place, how many times had he imagined seeing her or hearing her over the last few months? He felt her before he saw her; she took his hand and there was no mistaking her touch. His heart started to beat a little faster as the realization that this was real, she was really here. Finn turned and finally spoke, "Quinn is this really you?" his voice cracked.

She didn't answer but pulled him into a kiss, she tasted just like he remember. In those few moments of connection the last three months of kicking himself for not at least getting her last name faded away, she was here, in his arms and that was all that mattered. They broke apart when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, "This is the study center, either study or get a room." The stern attendant said without a hint of flexibility. Quinn giggled a little as she pulled him towards a table, she sat down and he sat opposite her. He had so many questions but he wanted a moment to just look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn finally asked as she rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb.

"I am getting tutored in French. I am supposed to find a Miss Fabray…" a light went off in his head as Quinn smiled. "You wouldn't by chance be Miss Fabray would you?"

Quinn beamed as she stood and offered her hand "Lucy Quinn Fabray. But if you value your life don't ever call me Lucy."

Finn rose and took her hand "Finn Christopher Hudson and you can call me anything you want."

Quinn laughed earning her a dirty look from the attendant, "I think that we are about to get kicked out, want to get out of here?" Finn nodded eagerly and grabbed her bag for her, she lead the way outside. "So what _are_ you doing here? Do you go here?" She asked as they walked.

"I do now. I just transferred." Finn answered as he reached for her hand.

"Did you know that I went here? Did I tell you?" Quinn asked looking confused.

Finn shook his head, "I had no idea. On my flight home I made the decision to transfer, after our talk I knew I had to pursue my own life and changing schools was the first step."

"So why here?"

"Couple of reasons, they have an excellent engineering program and my old football coach is here and helped me get a scholarship. You are looking at the new back-up quarterback for the bruins." He said proudly.

"Are you serious?"

"I just came from practice that is why I was late."

Quinn stopped walking and he turned to face her. "I missed you, I mean really missed you." she said earnestly.

"I have thought about you constantly, you wouldn't believe how hard I have been trying to find you but without knowing your name I had to search for Santana and there are a surprising lot of Santana's out there."

Quinn laughed, "I looked for you too but there are a lot of Finns and I think I have call over a hundred Puckermans asking if they knew a guy named Finn."

"Well you found me now, no more looking in fact give me your phone." He said and she handed him his phone. "Okay now you have my number."

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "What makes you think that I am going to let you out of my sight again." She said with a smirk as she started walking again. Finn was a little stunned but jogged to catch up with her. "So why French lessons?" she asked.

Finn blushed and looked down a little embarrassed, "I wanted to impress you in December."

She took his hand and squeezed it, "That is the sweetest thing Finn."

They walked in silence, just enjoying the other one being there when Finn spoke, "So do you still think we should go to Paris for Christmas?"

Quinn bobbed her head side to side in contemplation, "As long as I am with you I don't care where we are. We have three months to figure that out. Do you still want to go?"

"Someday I would like to go back but maybe for christmas we could go to Seattle?"

"What's in Seattle?" Quinn asked.

"My mom. She is going to want to meet you."

"Really?"

Finn blushed slightly, "I may have mentioned you once or a thousand times over the last few months. I think she believes that I made you up."

"You talked about me?" Quinn asked shyly.

"I couldn't shut up about you." Finn admitted.

"I would love to go with you Finn. So where are you living?"

"I couldn't get a dorm room I guess there is a shortage so I am staying with my cousin. She goes here too, her name is Alex."

"Wait let me guess she is studying to be a music producer?" Quinn asked with a mysterious smile.

"That is amazing how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." She said with a smile. He realized that they had come to a stop in front of an older brick building. "So even though we aren't going to France in a few months do you still want lessons?" she asked as she went up a step on the stairs, they were eye to eye. There was something in her voice that sent a bolt of heat through him and all he could do was nod. "Good this is my dorm. Laissez les leçons commencer." She leaned forward and kissed him hard. It ended faster than Finn liked but when he saw the look on Quinn's face he could tell that it was only the beginning as she backed away and unlocked the door. She held the door for him, "Vous venez?" she asked mischievously. He had no idea what she said as he rushed forward and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He was going to enjoy his lessons.

The End

A/N Quinn says "Let the lessons begin" and "Are you coming?" I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to a guest reviewer for correcting my french, it has been a long time since high school french class. I had a lot of fun writing it. I am working on the next chapter of New Haven now, hopefully I can get it updated soon. Thank you for the follows and reviews!


End file.
